


Clever Carlos

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fibro Cecil, Humor, Mild Transphobia, Native American Cecil, POCecil, Revenge, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos knows how to deal with college kids who think they're clever little shits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever Carlos

Cecil caught the look Carlos was giving him from the corner of his eye and he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and holding back a nasty retort that had just been bubbling to rise up and spew from his mouth. Instead the radio just sniffed and grabbed the wheels of his chair, rolling away from his boyfriend’s desk, sitting angrily in the middle of the doorway instead like a furious sentry on wheels. This in turn would allow Carlos to talk with one of the newest assistants the outside world had sent to help with his experiments,.

The one who kept trying to change the discussion to other things apparently in some kind of infantile need to start trouble.

 _Personal_  things.

Personal things that made Cecil want to lunge out of his wheelchair and start beating people with his cane about because  _why_  were outsiders so fixated on this?!

“So what we’ll have you do first is dissect some clocks to see…”

“So what do I address you as?”

“Hm?”

“What do I call you?”

“…Carlos?” he offered, cocking an eyebrow and squinting one eye slightly at them.

“No, but really what do I use to address you with? I was told you were kinda  _weird_ about it and I just want to make sure, right?”

Carlos shot Cecil a warning look when he heard the barely contained growl from the doorway, shaking his head a little to stop him from rolling in and beating the kid with his cane that was slowly turning a deep red in his rage. He sighed and turned his attention back to the smirking kid. “I’m a scientist named Carlos,” he finally said.

“Yeah but do I call you by Muh..?”

“I also have a doctorate,” Carlos suddenly said, pointing to the framed document hanging on his wall just behind his chair. “You can call me doctor when you can’t remember my name or how to use the proper pronouns.”

“Okay but…”

“ _Anyway_ we’ve got actual  _science_  that needs to be conducted here so if you could focus on that I would appreciate it,” Carlos added, dark eyes narrowing over the rim of his glasses ever so slightly, warning the other to step down.

“Okay so what’s my first assignment?”

Cecil bristled at the idea of this rude  _child_ doing anything to help Carlos with his science and he opened his mouth to say just this when Carlos suddenly spoke again, the faintest hint of a smile on his lips as he said, “I need you to go to library and pick up some documents for me. The librarians there are  _really_  helpful and they will greet you as soon as you open the doors.”

“That’s it?”

“We’ll discuss what projects you’ll be working on when you come back,” Carlos said with a nod.

“Whatever you say,  _doctor_.”

Cecil adjusted his chair to let the new assistant walk past, barely able to restrain himself until the door had closed and he was sure the kid was gone. “CARLOS!” he cried out.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Carlos snorted with a shrug of his shoulders, smiling wickedly as he leaned back in his chair. “I mean…I’m pretty sure  _most_ of them will be asleep, right? So what? They might lose  _one_  limb? Sounds reasonable to me.”

Cecil giggled, rolling over to kiss Carlos fondly on the lips, shaking his head at him. “You…are starting to understand how Night Vale works, my sweet perfect Carlos!”

“I really am a doctor though.”

“My sweet and perfect  _doctor_  Carlos!”


End file.
